<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Form A Habit by swampslip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715325">To Form A Habit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip'>swampslip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Habits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, First Time Topping, Getting Together, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Re-upload, first gay time :))</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been watching me,” Javier says. </p><p>Simply. </p><p>Nonchalant. </p><p>“I ain’t been…” Arthur clears his throat and shies a little. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Javier says. </p><p>“I wasn’t intendin’...” Arthur squeezes Javier’s wrists lightly. </p><p>“It’s <i>fine</i>, Mr. Morgan,” Javier repeats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Habits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Form A Habit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we could talk about javier's intentions of making himself valuable to the right hand of the gang orrrrrr just know that sex is a survival skill yeehaw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many times does it take to form a habit?</p><p>When does it really seat itself in the fiber of your being?</p><p>Maybe, you think, the third time. </p><p>Think that you can write off the second time as a coincidence. </p><p>Arthur knows it was the first time. </p><p>All the different first-times. </p><p>The first time Javier was with them for a big bank job. </p><p>They got paired together. </p><p>Dutch was still a little hesitant, having not really seen Javier under pressure.</p><p>Their leader figured if the young man did slip up, Arthur would be there to right him. </p><p>Arthur didn’t need to.</p><p>The kid did real well, cool-headed and fully concentrated on having Arthur’s back as the older man busted into the lockers. </p><p>When they got back to camp? </p><p>Booze and banter free-flowing in the post-heist high. </p><p>Arthur caught Javier glancing at him. </p><p>The younger was sat with John. </p><p>The two young men seemed to be the closest. </p><p>Same in age. </p><p>Similar in attitude. </p><p>Arthur smiled at Javier. </p><p>He didn’t expect the younger man to get up and cross the distance between them. </p><p>To put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and smile. </p><p>Beguiling. </p><p>“Mr. Morgan,” Javier says happily, “Can I speak with you?”</p><p>“Sure,” Arthur shrugs. </p><p>Javier looks at him curiously. </p><p>“Ah,” The younger tries to clarify, “Away? Away from the camp?”</p><p>“Alright,” Arthur says and the smaller man’s hand squeezes Arthur’s shoulder. </p><p>Then Javier turns and starts walking away from the camp. </p><p>Leading Arthur down the stream they gang is parked next to. </p><p>“What’s it you need to talk ‘bout?” Arthur asks. </p><p>The rowdiness of the gang is in the distance. </p><p>They aren’t that far. </p><p>Far enough. </p><p>Javier closes in on the older man. </p><p>Goes for the big buckle of Arthur’s belt. </p><p>“Woah,” Arthur jolts and grabs the younger man’s wrists, “The hell you doin’?”</p><p>Javier glances up to Arthur’s face. </p><p>Curious. </p><p>A little confused. </p><p>“You’ve been watching me,” Javier says. </p><p>Simply. </p><p>Nonchalant. </p><p>“I ain’t been…” Arthur clears his throat and shies a little. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Javier says. </p><p>“I wasn’t intendin’...,” Arthur squeezes Javier’s wrists lightly. </p><p>“It’s fine, Mr. Morgan,” Javier repeats. </p><p>Presses his body closer to the older man. </p><p>Arthur clears his throat again. </p><p>Loosens his grip on Javier’s wrists. </p><p>Javier smiles up at him. </p><p>Pleased. </p><p>“Call me Arthur,” The older man murmurs. </p><p>“Of course,” Javier replies. </p><p>Javier uses the grip on the older man’s belt to back Arthur into a tree. </p><p>Arthur lets him. </p><p>They fit well. </p><p>Personalities. </p><p>Neither of them too loud, like some in the gang. </p><p>Many a night, when Arthur can’t sleep. </p><p>Javier can’t either. </p><p>So they sit side by side at the dying fire. </p><p>While Javier plays almost-forgotten, soft melodies. </p><p>They fit well. </p><p>As fighters. </p><p>Javier small and swift. </p><p>Mercilessly able to take down men twice his size before they’re even aware of him. </p><p>Arthur large and tough. </p><p>Easily dispatching anyone in his or Javier’s way. </p><p>Every once in a while they slip up. </p><p>Inevitable in the heat of battle. </p><p>Too many things to focus on alone. </p><p>But they’re right there. </p><p>At each other’s sides. </p><p>Guarding each other’s backs. </p><p>Javier drops to his knees. </p><p>At Arthur’s feet. </p><p>Arthur watches. </p><p>Can’t stop himself. </p><p>Can’t seem to tear his eyes away. </p><p>He knows Javier is underestimated. </p><p>For his smaller stature, sure.</p><p>But also the younger man’s mind. </p><p>It’s hard to not sound lacking in a second language. </p><p>But Arthur sees it. </p><p>In the younger man’s dark eyes. </p><p>The brightness that lives there. </p><p>Unspoken. </p><p>Javier is staring back at him. </p><p>Arthur doesn’t know what’s showing on his face but Javier looks a little confused. </p><p>Arthur flusters and finally tears his eyes away. </p><p>Feels Javier undo the laces holding his pants closed. </p><p>Feels the smaller, warm hands curl around his cock. </p><p>Pull him out. </p><p>Stroke him until he’s achingly heavy. </p><p>Hard and heated. </p><p>Arthur glances down again. </p><p>Javier’s still watching the older man’s face. </p><p>Keeps their eyes locked like they’re trapped in it. </p><p>Arthur swallows and keeps his hands at his sides. </p><p>The tree bark bites into his fingertips. </p><p>Javier teases him. </p><p>Gives the older man the barest taste of the heat in Javier’s mouth only to pull back. </p><p>Too-light licks and presses of lips on the head of Arthur’s cock. </p><p>“Shit,” Arthur grunts, has to pull his eyes away. </p><p>Look out over the creek. </p><p>Up at the dimming sky. </p><p>Anywhere but the ruthless heat in the younger man’s eyes. </p><p>Javier stands. </p><p>Never stops teasing Arthur, now with the presses of his thumb against Arthur’s slit. </p><p>The brushes of backs of knuckles across his balls. </p><p>“You been with men?” Javier asks, hushed. </p><p>Honey-sweet. </p><p>“I ain’t…” Arthur bites down the protest, looks back at the younger man who has a brow raised in amusement. </p><p>“No,” Arthur says. </p><p>“Alright,” Javier replies. </p><p>Removes one hand to retrieve a little silver tin from his belt-bag and Javier pushes it at Arthur’s hand until the older man takes it. </p><p>“Open it,” Javier says. </p><p>Arthur shifts and cracks open the tin. </p><p>Sees the cloudy gel-like substance inside. </p><p>“You know what it’s for?” Javier teases. </p><p>Arthur huffs. </p><p>“I can guess.”</p><p>--</p><p>Javier’s stretched out in the grass. </p><p>Pants neatly folded to the side with his boots as Arthur’s curled fingers stretch him. </p><p>Stroke the walls within him. </p><p>Arthur’s other hand is curled around one of Javier’s spread thighs. </p><p>Almost <em>tender. </em></p><p>In the way the older man’s fingers stroke and squeeze. </p><p>Javier thinks it might be unconscious. </p><p>The older man is softer. </p><p>Gentle. </p><p>Javier allows it, for now. </p><p>“Push in, deeper, and then, ah- <em>Up,”</em> Javier guides. </p><p>Arthur glances up to the younger man’s face. </p><p>Javier has to bite back a laugh. </p><p>At how endearing the older man looks. </p><p>Concerned and concentrated and trying his best to do right by Javier. </p><p>The older man looks back down and moves his fingers as instructed. </p><p>Deeper, and then <em>up. </em></p><p>Pressing toward the sky. </p><p>Javier inhales sharply. </p><p>Arthur’s eyes fly to the younger man’s. </p><p>Javier tenses and relaxes his clenched fists where they lay by his own hips. </p><p>“That spot?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Arthur replies, thickly. </p><p>“Remember it,” Javier commands. </p><p>“Alright,” Arthur says quietly. </p><p>Pushes against it again. </p><p>Javier lets his head fall to one side against the feeling. </p><p>Arthur breathes out heavily, suddenly. </p><p>Javier glances at him from the corner of his eye. </p><p>Arthur is staring like he’s looking at a masterpiece. </p><p>Some great work of art. </p><p>Lips slightly parted. </p><p>Eyes <em>awed. </em></p><p>Javier preens under the gaze. </p><p>Opens his legs a little more. </p><p>Rolls his hips against Arthur’s hand. </p><p>Arthur hisses through his teeth, clenches his hand around Javier’s thigh. </p><p>Squeezes like it’s a lifeline. </p><p>“You're somethin’ else, Javi,” Arthur whispers. </p><p>Reverent.</p><p>“Oh?” Javier laughs at the innocence </p><p>Basks in the feeling of being wanted. </p><p>Adored. </p><p>“You want to be inside?” Javier asks. </p><p>“Shit,” Arthur shuts his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. </p><p>“Go ahead,” Javier says. </p><p>Arthur had been generous with the amount of jelly he’d used to open Javier up. </p><p>A little wasteful, but Javier wasn’t too bothered by it. </p><p>Arthur’s fingers leave him and the older man moves closer. </p><p>Moves the hand from Javier’s thigh under the younger man’s ass to lift him up. </p><p>--</p><p><em>This</em> is familiar, to Arthur. </p><p>A baser action. </p><p>Arthur guides his cock to press against Javier’s hole and swallows. </p><p>Meets the younger’s eyes one last time. </p><p>Javier nods. </p><p>Shifts his hips impatiently. </p><p>Digs his heels into the backs of Arthur’s hips. </p><p>Arthur grabs Javier’s ass tighter and uses the leverage to push in. </p><p>“Slow,” Javier warns him. </p><p>“Yeah,” Arthur whispers and slows down. </p><p>It’s different. </p><p>Good different. </p><p><em>Great</em> different. </p><p>Has him groaning low and quiet while Javier’s heels encourage him deeper. </p><p>“Fuck,” Arthur whispers. </p><p>“Yeah,” Javier teases. </p><p>Arthur snorts lightly. </p><p>Seats fully inside the younger man. </p><p>One of Javier’s hands comes up to Arthur’s shoulder and squeezes, digs short nails in through the fabric. </p><p>“<em>Move</em>,” Javier says. </p><p>“Alright,” Arthur grits out and pulls his hips back. </p><p>Only to thrust right back in. </p><p>Slow, like Javier told him. </p><p>Not too slow. </p><p>Not <em>too</em> soft.</p><p>Javier gasps sharply when he bottoms out again. </p><p>Arthur glances at him through heavy-lidded eyes. </p><p>“You’re big,” Javier says as an explanation. </p><p>“Sorry,” Arthur says cause doesn’t know what else to say. </p><p>And Javier laughs, the younger man’s head falling back while Arthur flushes.</p><p><em>“Move,”</em> Javier repeats. </p><p>So Arthur moves. </p><p>Fucks into the younger man. </p><p>Slides his hand up from Javier’s ass to the smaller man’s ribs. </p><p>Shoving up the shirt on his way. </p><p>Javier’s greedy. </p><p>In the way he moans just to urge Arthur on. </p><p>In the way his legs wrap tighter around Arthur. </p><p>Try to keep him close. </p><p>Arthur leans in like he might press their lips together but Javier turns his head. </p><p>And Arthur’s adaptable, mouth changing course to Javier’s neck instead. </p><p>As the older man murmurs praise through heavy breaths. </p><p>Javier relishes in it. </p><p>Digs-in and claws at the older man’s shoulder. </p><p>Stays quiet enough that no one at camp will hear. </p><p>But loud enough that it drives Arthur up the wall. </p><p>Makes the older man move a little rougher. </p><p>A little less <em>careful. </em></p><p>Slamming his length back in, instead of sliding.</p><p>“Remember that spot?” Javier whispers. </p><p>“Yeah,” Arthur growls. </p><p><em>“Yeah,”</em> The older man says again as he changes the angle of their hips so he’s aiming for that spot. </p><p>Finds it. </p><p>Has Javier gasping every time the head of his cock hits it. </p><p>Javier curses. </p><p>Something quick and rolling and Arthur doesn’t understand the words, but the older man shares the sentiment regardless. </p><p>Groans, low and needful into Javier’s neck. </p><p>Javier makes a noise in response. </p><p>Needier than he’d like to admit. </p><p>“Arthur,” Javier hisses and his hips cant up to meet each thrust. </p><p>“Yeah, Darlin’?”</p><p>Javier grimaces, and squeezes the older man’s shoulder. </p><p>Bruisingly. </p><p><em>“Ah,”</em> Javier hisses, twists slightly and pushes his hips up.</p><p>Closes his eyes as he silently trembles through his climax. </p><p>Grateful Arthur had pushed his shirt up earlier when his cock twitches and spends out onto his own stomach. </p><p>Feels Arthur tense above him as he clenches around the older man’s length. </p><p>“Pull out,” Javier mutters and unhooks his legs. </p><p>“Fuck,” Arthur curses but moves back quickly.</p><p>Scrambles. </p><p>Gripping himself and gasping as he barely makes it. </p><p>Spills over his fingers. </p><p>Javier watches the older man. </p><p>Watches the way Arthur’s whole body reacts when the man reaches his peak. </p><p>Face screwed up and every muscle in the older man taut. </p><p>Hips jerking aimlessly into his own hand and Javier has a brief moment of regret that he didn’t get to feel that desperate rutting inside him. </p><p>Arthur takes a while to open his eyes again while Javier sits up, pulling a handkerchief from his vest to wipe himself clean. </p><p>Arthur finally re-opens his eyes and looks at the younger. </p><p>Javier stands and starts to dress. </p><p>Perfunctory. </p><p>Feeling a little clearer in his head. </p><p>Arthur watches, silent, the entire time. </p><p>As Javier slips on his boots, he looks at Arthur who’s still sitting back on his heels. </p><p>Hand loose around his own length. </p><p>“You coming?” Javier asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Arthur says thickly, closes his eyes and looks away, “I’ll go back a lil’ later.”</p><p>“Alright,” Javier says and that’s the last word between them before he returns to the gang. </p><p>Celebrates with drink and joy and a pleasant ache in his gut. </p><p>Sees Arthur come back and re-join the festivities. </p><p>Smiles slyly at the older man. </p><p>Feels a wicked warmth within himself every time Arthur flusters and looks away. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/swampslip">horny twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>